


Undisclosed

by Cookie23872



Category: Shadow Hunters - Fandom
Genre: Cannon, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fights, Friendship, Hunters, Hunters & Hunting, Love, Magic, Mistic - Freeform, Shadow Hunters, To Be Continued
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 10:10:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14078598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookie23872/pseuds/Cookie23872
Summary: Elania is always finding herself in some sort of trouble.





	Undisclosed

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing on here so please be kind, if you want more comment and show some love then I will post more of this story. 
> 
> *this is a spin off sort of thing for shadow hunters*

“No! You can’t do this, it can’t be allowed, it can’t be,” the begs and pleas of another mother and father that had to face the fact that their child had done something wrong in one of the sacred lands. Fortunately, or maybe unfortunately, depending on how you look at it, I don’t have a family that cares enough to cry for me. I did wrong in a sacred place, I deserve it. The men in coats, the Righteous Men who handle the hearings and punishments regarding this area walk beside me as the guards drag me down the dark corridor. Cells line across the walls, people reaching out of almost every cell if they aren’t they are huddled in on themselves. It is dark, only a few candles are on the walls and only one every few metres.  
“Please, help me, I didn’t do it I swear!” a man in the what used to be white but is now brown and ripped shaggy pants and no shirt yells out to me when we stop. He reaches out to me; his arm looks like it is just bone. His eyed hollow but pleading, beg me to help him. I am dragged away.  
“Quick question, do you even feed these people, I mean they look sickly and all,” I pipe up, even though I know I won’t be answered. We stop once again, this time I get thrown into a cell. “Ouch, careful,” dusting myself off I get up. Turning around I come face to face with six angry looking men and women.  
“Elania,” One of the men spits through his teeth, stepping closer to me. I let out a nervous chuckle as I take a step back, putting my hands up in front of my chest.  
“Come on Orgromon,” he takes another step towards me. Swallowing hard as the other five people take a step forward, I turn towards the gate that closes the cell. “Hey! Come on! Are you going to lock me in here with these, ah, people?!” I yell trying to get the guards attention, but he doesn’t even flinch or turn to face me as I hit the gate. “Shit.”  
“Now you are calling us people?” this time it is a female’s voice. I turn around to face them, smiling I let out another nervous laugh.  
“Aggethan, long time no see,” I look at the woman in front of me, black hair and black eyes. “How have you been love, sure look well,” she steps in front of Orgromon.  
“Well as you can see I have been here the whole time, but you would know that,” laughing she throws her head back, before she faces me again I catch a glimpse of a black tattoo on her neck that wasn’t there last time I saw her. She turns her face back to me. “I am sure you knew we were all here considering it was you that put us here, you’re on our ground and you seem to not have your precious weapons with you, now we can show you what we all have been dreaming of doing to you,” the five people behind her laugh in unison.  
“Funny though, I didn’t think you were capable of dreaming,” I smirk as she lets out a shriek and launches at me. I grab her before she lands a hit on me. “Thank you Aggethan, I really appreciate your help,” I whisper into her ear, I elbow her in the face knocking her out. I get up and face the others. “Now come on, you know better than to do this,” they back away. “Seriously I would have expected more from you guys,” I huff as I sit on the ground.  
“Elania,” one of the guards speaks up. “Stand and face the back of the cell with your hands behind your back,” I do as he says, I hear the cell door open, then I feel chains clasp around my wrists and then I am being dragged away again. The five people in the cell step close to the cell gate after they lock it, they all scurry around Aggethan on the ground. One of them watches me, his eyes never leaving me. He isn’t one that I caught, like the rest, but he has the same mark on his neck. I get dragged around the corner and pulled through a door.  
“Elania, what have you done?” I turn around and come face to face with the owner of the voice, Hattie Boone. “I would have expected more from you, you are one of our best fighters and you somehow find a way to end up here,” she shakes her head at me stepping closer to me. “As my future daughter in-law, I am extremely disappointed in you,” she turns around, with her back facing me she nods to one of the guards who grabs me and puts me into the truth chair.  
“Don’t struggle and it won’t hurt as much,” one of the guards says as she puts me into the chair. I let out a sigh as I am cuffed across the wrists into the chair and chained across the ankles. They lower the helmet onto my head. I knew this was a risky thing to do, but I didn’t think I would end up in the truth chair. What I didn’t was such a severe crime to bring this kind of trial and for Hattie to be here there must be another reason for me to be here. One of the Righteous Men steps in front of me, one steps behind me and two stands on either side, all of them facing in towards me.  
“Elania, you are being tried for treason, the trial will commence when the bell rings on the fourth quarter.” Treason! “You have committed a severe crime against the brotherhood and the sisterhood which has given you a meaning and a home,” the four men step closer to me all of them placing a hand on the helmet. My eyes roll to the back of my head and I begin to shake violently as the bell rings. They take their hands off on the helmet and step back from me, the two that were in front and behind me, take a place beside the two on my left and right.  
“What, what do you mean treason?” I whisper in disbelief.  
“You don’t know,” Hattie says as she takes a step towards me. “You shared our most sacred secrets to half-bloods, secrets you should not have even known about.”  
“I don’t know what you are talking about!” I scream. “I would never share our most common words to the half-bloods, let alone our most sacred!” I begin to shake violently as I try to fight the truth chair. “I would not betray my brothers and sisters, I would never betray my family, I would never betray the brotherhood or the sisterhood!” the world starts to spin as the truth chair begins to absorb me. Absorbing all my lies, all my truths and all my secrets.  
“Don’t fight it Elania, you know you can’t fight the truth chair,” Hattie begins to fall back into focus as my fits stop. My head starts pounding. “Shall we begin, the quarter has begun,” Hattie takes a seat in front of me. Crossing her legs, her red hair seems like fire in the light, her face sinking with the wrinkles setting on her face.  
“This light really does you no good Hattie,” I open my mouth without knowing. Hattie scowls at me anger flickering in her eyes.  
“I haven’t asked you a question yet, I expect you shut your mouth Miss O’meara,” she runs her tongue over her teeth as she stares at me.  
“Like you expected more from me?” leaning forward I stare her down with a smile slipping onto my face. “Don’t expect so much, and you won’t be disappointed,” I spit at her.  
“Let us start the questions easy then,” her eyes narrowed, and her mouth set in a hard line.  
“Let us then,” my smirk etched onto my face.  
“What is your name.”  
“Elania O’meara.”  
“How old are you?”  
“Nineteen,” tilting my head to the right I scrunched my brow up. The same man that was in the cell appeared behind Hattie. He raised his finger to his mouth, lowering his hand he leaned down and began whispering into Hattie’s ear.  
“Elania, answer the question,” Hattie seemed unbothered by the man standing behind her. I blinked, and he disappeared. Blinking again, he was no standing directly in front of me. My heart begins to race as he reaches out to me. I let out a scream.  
“DON’T TOUCH ME!” my mind is in delusions from the truth chair, I can barely think straight, I start to trash around in the chair. “LEAVE!” I scream as his eyes turn black. “YOU DON’T BELONG HERE!” I scream again, pulling my right arm up I break out of the chairs restraints. Swinging into the air I hit him across the cheek. Everyone in the room gasps. I pull my left arm up and break its restraints. Having both my arms free I pull the helmet from my head. The guards now have the weapons armed, the restraints from my ankles vanish. I crash the helmet down onto the demons’ head. He stumbles back, hissing at me as he launches at me. I try to move out of its attack, but he grabs me around my neck. He lifts me into the air as I thrash around in the air. I kick forward and hit him in the gut, gasping for air as I crash onto the ground. He falls backwards down the steps behind him. The guards surround him and restrain him around his wrists and ankles.  
“You are all delusional, idiotic hunters, you can’t even tell when an imposter is in your midst,” he lets out a horrid laugh, he spits and gasps for air. “You turn on those amongst you so quickly, just out of the fear that resides inside of you, why do you think we torment you so much? You think you are the most powerful kind that walks among us.”  
“Shut your foul mouth,” Hattie spits at the demon who begins to laugh hysterically.  
“I’d watch my back if I were you, she’s coming for you, be careful Elania the secrets will destroy.”  
“Lock him up in the underground cells, NOW!” Hattie yells at the guards as they hurriedly drag him off. Hattie turns to face me and closes her eyes as she sighs deeply. “You are free to go Elania, we know why you committed the crime that brought you here and the demon has confessed to the crime in his own twisted way,” she turns around and strides out the door.  
The Righteous Men follow behind her and soon there are more guards entering the room, only two this time. They help me up, but as they help me to my feet I fall limp and the world turns black around me.


End file.
